Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X-2/Part 17
Herzlich willkommen zum 17. und somit letzten Parts des 3. Kapitels! Ja, wir werden es heute abschließen und auch das Geheimnis um den Blondie wird endlich gelüftet! Aber noch ein ganz anderes Geheimnis kommt ans Licht... Ein schräges Treffen right|268px Bevor es zum Notruf geht, schaut lieber mal in Bevelle vorbei. Fahrt dort mit der Gondel nach unten in den Tempel und nun gehts den gaaaaanzen weiten Weg dorthin zurück, wo ihr gegen Bahamut gekämpft habt. Aufm Weg dahin werdet ihr im Übrigen auf Gippel treffen, welcher anscheinend auch dorthin will. Hmm... Seltsam. Hinterher! Und hey, er trifft sich mit Nooj und Baralai! Ich dachte, die gelten als vermisst? ô.o Das erklär mal einer! Jedenfalls versichert Baralai, dass Yevon nicht Schuld am Verschwinden von Vegnagun ist. In Wirklichkeit kann diese Maschina nämlich fühlen und hat Angst vor Menschen, die sie kaputt machen wollen! Ähm... Finde den Fehler... Genau, Roboter haben keine Emotionen. Da Baralai Nooj aber auch nicht mehr vertraut, richtet er die Waffe auf ihn. Nooj richtet sie auf Gippal und Gippal auf Baralai. Was fürm Teufelsdreieck... Und anscheinend hätte das ein Teufelsviereck sein müssen, denn Nooj hat anscheinend auch auf Paine geschossen :/ Oh weh... Die haben Probleme... Und wäre das scho nnicht genug, wandert irgendein böser Geist von Nooj auf Baralai über O.o Jup, jetzt is alles vorbei mit dem Kapieren. Findet der Morbol auch, der euch jetzt angreift. Er wird aber an sich nichts Böses tun, besiegt ihn also in aller Ruhe. Die Jungs sind abgehauen und Paine will nix über ihre Vergangenheit sagen. Dafür könnt ihr euch den Purpur-Sphäroiden 1 krallen und bei Shinra anschauen. Kein Tidus right|100px Den Typen hier rechts lernen wir erst nach Djose kennen, aber das macht ja nix. An sich kennen wir ihn ja schon. Reist nach Djose und kurz vorm Tempel erfahrt ihr, dass Gippal immer noch nicht zurück ist. Tjaaah, wo steckt der wohl? Allerdings haben die Al Bhed große Probleme und brauchen Hilfe, das hat also Vorrang. Ihr kriegt das Al Bhed-Lexikon 14 und könnt den Tempel betreten, wo ihr direkt auf tote Al Bhed trefft... Oh man, was haltet ihr euch auch bei Blitzen auf! Geht geradeaus durch und springt über die Maschina zur Kraftquelle, dann könnt ihr nach oben, wo es ein Armband gibt. Schiebt nun alle Altare in die Wand, einer wird die Sperre aufheben. 4 hingegen lösen Kämpfe aus, bei mir war der 1. Altar von links der Richtige. Wenn die Sperre weg ist, geht hoch zur wilden Bestie. Ihr erhaltet die Kostümpalette Rastlose Abwehr und ein weiteres Loch entsteht. Und zack, Yuna fällt rein! Jemand redet und ein Typ taucht auf. Der Blondie von oben. Nein, es ist nicht Tidus... Er heißt Shuyin und nennt Yuna Lenne. Ja gut, der Junge ist wohl blind. Aber bald tauchen die Jungs auf (Nooj, Hippal, Baralai) und übergeben Yuna die Purpur-Spharoiden 2 & 3. Bevor ihr die aber anschauen könnt, muss dieses Kapitel enden. Und nun wird es wichtig: Wenn Yuna sagt, sie sei völlig allein, drückt Datei:X-Knopf.png so lange bis ein Pfiff ertönt. Anschließend wacht Yuna in Bevelle auf und meldet sich beim Möwenpack. Glückwunsch, ihr habt das 3. Kapitel abgeschlossen! Wenn ihr um die 55% habt, seid ihr schon ganz gut dabei :) Wie es weitergeht, sehen wir dann im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern